A portable device for keeping score of a tennis game and set which can be worn upon a user""s wrist.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,963 of Kinglsey Chan discloses a mechanical wrist-worn tennis scoring device which contains five rotatable disks which are mechanically rotated during a tennis match to record the score. With this device, a series of buttons must be pressed, and dials must be moved, to change the display on the face of the device.
The device of the Chan patent is rather cumbersome and time-consuming to use, especially with a fast-paced tennis game. When one is a participant in a tennis game, it often is not feasible to suspend play for inordinate amounts of time to change the display of such device.
It is an object of this invention to provide a wrist-worn tennis scoring device which is more efficient, more accessible, and provides more functionality than the device of the Chan patent.
In accordance with this invention, there is provided a wrist-worn tennis scoring device comprised of an adjustable, flexible strap comprised of a hook and loop fastening surface, and a casing comprising electrical circuitry, four distinct displays, and six buttons for actuating and/or changing such displays.